Its Complicated
by XxCoolLikeFirexX
Summary: Fang breaks up with Max because he's too afraid of falling in love, again. Max keeps her feelings about Fang a secret. Does she love him or not? And will Sam and Lissa get in their ways?  Fax and other pairings!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there readers! Sapphire9941 here, typing this and eating a Fiber One chewy bar 3 ! Since I stopped I Met Him In Detention, my friend and I got bored and started a new story. The story is also on Tri-Sierra-Tops account! We've got Sierra156 to agree to be our awesome Beta reader! But, she didn't look at this chapter so it might be horrible. Sierra's A/N is weird, you should read it... Disclaimers? Disclaimers? No, no I don't like them (:**

* * *

><p>"How do I look?" I asked Ella as I looked at myself in the mirror.<p>

"You look fine, Max! Stop whinning!" Ella said as she rolled her eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me missy! Any ways, he told me he had something important to tell me!" I said excitedly, trying on different earrings. "He might finally tell me he loves me!"

And this is where I'm going to stop. 'Cause just what I said right there, the 'He might finally tell me he loves me!' was _way_ off. Not even close. Let me just cut to the part when he tell me his…big news.

"Max! Why don't sit down right here." Fang said with a small smile. He pulled out a chair from the table. I smiled brightly at him and sat down.

"So, what did you want to tell me?" I asked casually, taking a sip of water.

"Umm, I don't really know how to say this…" He said quietly. Okay, Max, get ready. He's going to say it! He's really going to say it!

"You can tell me anything. You know that, right?" I asked, edging him to speak more.

"So here's the thing…You're a great girl. You're very beautiful, smart, funny, and just…just a great girl." He said with a sad smile…wait wait, sad? He should not be sad when he tells me he loves me!

"And you're a great guy too, Fang!" I said brightly. Why is he freaking sad?

"But, I think we should see other people…"

"I love you t-wait, what?" I yelled.

"Shh!" Fang said, taking my hand as he looked around.

"And why, Fang, would you want to break up with me!" I yelled as I stood up. People were glancing at me but like I give fucking shit!

"Max, come on, you're making a scene," he murmured.

"You really think I give freaking hell if I make a scene! Just tell me why the fucking hell you're breaking up with me!" I screamed.

"Max, I just don't think were very…compatible for each other," Fang said quietly, looking down.

"Compatible! COMPATIBLE? Why do you think we're not fucking compatible?"

"Look, can we talk about this somewhere more…private?"

"Why! Cause you're embarrassed to be with me, is that it?"

"What? No, no that's not it!"

"Maybe that's why you've been acting so weird. What? Am I just not pretty enough to be your girlfriend? Well I am _so_ sorry I don't dress like a slut like Lissa."

"NO! It's not how you dress, I love the way you dress!"

"Oh? So why are you breaking up with me?"

"I just...I just don't feel the same when we started dating," he murmured.

"Oh…" I said, looking down at my hands. How can he not like me anymore? Does he not feel like every time we see each other was like the first time we met, like me?

"Well, I guess I'll just go, see you around" as I hurried out of the restaurant, I pulled my coat closer. Tears pricking the back of my eyes, no, I will not cry over a boy, the fierce Maximum Ride will not cry over a boy. I kept telling myself this, the tears came anyway.

"Max!" I heard the faint call. I kept walking.

"Max!" the voice called out again. This time it was closer. I ignored it again.

"MAX! WAIT!" the voice called out really close this time. I started to run, knowing who it was. Tears streaked down my cheeks, most likely ruining my make-up and making it run.

"Max!" said the voice right behind me, grabbing my arm and pulling me to a stop.

"At least let me give you a ride home. It's snowing out! I don't want you to freeze" Fang said. Not trusting my voice, I nodded my head, casting my gaze on the ground. I hope he couldn't see my face.

"Come on, my cars over here." He grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the restaurant. Usually when we walk and there's a silence, it's very comfortable. But today, it was just plan awkward. I tried to wipe the tears out of my eyes, but they kept on coming. "Max…are you okay?" Fang said as he looked at me. I didn't realize that we were at his car until I heard the _beep beep_ when he unlocked his car.

"Umm, yeah," I coughed, still not convinced my voice will stay even. I felt Fang's fingers brush off the hair in front of my eyes. He grasped my chin lightly and pulled my head up, so my eyes met his. His eyes widened a tiny bit when he saw my tears.

"Max, I'm sorry. We can still be friends, right?" He asked with a small smile. What the hell? When a guy says 'we can still be friends' after a break up is like your mom tells you your dog died but you can keep the bones.

"Yeah, of course," I said, forcing a smile. He opened the passengers' door for me and waved his hand elegantly towards the open door. I rolled my eyes and got in his black Pontiac Firebird.

The car ride home was awkward and quiet. I kept on catching him glancing at me at the corner of my eyes. Half way through the ride, he turned on the radio. The song I Walk Alone by Green Day came on. What a perfect song for this situation… He quickly turned off the radio and murmured something that resembled 'Why me?'

He drove through the swirling snowflakes. It was really awkward until we pulled up to my house. I grabbed my bag and opened the door, but before I could get up Fang reached his arm in front of me and pulled the door shut.

"Max, I… I'm really sorry about before it's just… I don't know!" he said frustrated.

"Well when you figure out your priorities, _don't _come and find me. I'm done with you!" I said with malice. With that I pushed open the door, got out and slammed the door. I ran into the house with tears in my eyes.

_**LINE BREAK! WHAT WHAT! Ima gangsta line break! Yo yo! Lol fail courtesy of Tri-Sierra-Tops(...oh Sierrra ~ Sapphire)**_

**FPOV**

God I'm so stupid! Why did I break up with her? I can't believe I broke up with the love of my life! I'm such a wimp! Every time I get close to a girl I push her away.

* * *

><p><strong>So, there's the first chapter! (: <strong>

**Like it?  
>Hate it?<br>Any problems?  
>Shall we continue (: ?<strong>

Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review **V** **The button is right down there V **Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Our Beta reader, Sierra156, hasn't seen this chapter either, so it might have a few grammar mistakes...Again, there's the same exact chapter on Tri-Sierra-Tops account too. Also, again no disclaimers ;P woot woot!**

* * *

><p>I slammed my door as hard as I could and jumped on my bed, rubbing my eyes like crazy. I can't believe Fang would break up with me! Everyone always told us that we would last a long time. We haven't had any problems in our relationship at all. Everyone always says that we were the perfect couple. We were so good for each other; I was usually the only girl he talks to. Well besides Sierra, Fang's sister. <strong>(AN - Sierra wanted to be. I would've been the role but she called it first. I'll be in the story a little later. Maybe even in this chapter, I have no idea.)**

I turned my iHome on and Pain by Simple Plan turned on. What a great song for how I'm feeling, right now. Four months ago, Fang asked me out. I was over at his house, hanging out with Sierra and Julia. Fang was hanging out with Iggy, who was Julia's current boyfriend. **(A/N - Yeah, that's right! I get Iggy, if Sierra is Fang's sister! Okay, carry on with the story...)**

***Flashback***

"_Hey Sierra, Julia," I said throwing my backpack in the corner where Julia's backpack was settled._

"_Hey Max," Julia and Sierra said simultaneously as they jumped on the couch. They both started laughing._

"_Weirdo's," Fang, Sierra's older brother said. Sierra stuck her tongue out at him. Fang ruffled her purple streaked hair. Fang was actually pretty hot…wait, get your head out of the gutter Max!_

"_Hey Fang," I said with a little wave._

"_Yo," Fang said with a nod._

"_Yo, Fang! Can I chill at here a little longer? My annoying cousins are coming over and I do not want to be stuck in another dress up game," Iggy said as he walked down the stairs. Julia automatically smiled._

"_Hey, Iggy!" She said happily._

"_Hi, Julia. You look good today," Iggy smiled and winked._

"_Heehee thanks." Julia blushed._

"_No problem," Iggy said as they stared at each other. They've been crushing on each other since last year. It's actually quite funny to watch._

"_Yeah, you can," Fang said._

"_I can what?" Iggy said, still staring at Julia. We all just rolled our eyes._

_After Julia and Iggy snapped out of there stare fest, we went to the kitchen and Sierra got everyone a cheese stick. As I looked around the room, I saw that everyone had a different way of eating there cheese stick. Julia and I took strips of cheese off and ate that separately. Sierra took off the smallest chunks and ate them. Fang shoved maybe half the thing in his mouth. Iggy, well he wasn't really eating it. He was hitting us randomly with it._

"_Sierra! That's not how you eat a cheese stick, you do this!" And with that Fang shoved the other half in his mouth._

"_No, that just makes you a pig," Sierra said, rolling her eyes. Iggy opened his mouth, about to say something but I cut him off._

"_Shut up, stupid."_

"_I didn't even say anything stupid!"_

"_But you were going to."_

"…_No I wasn't…"_

_Sierra, Julia and I soon ran up to Sierra's room and hung out there. After a while I got a little thirsty._

"_I'm gonna get a glass of water," I said, getting up from the floor._

"'_Kay, can you get me a soda while you're down there?" Julia said, not looking up from her phone_

"_Yeah, sure." I said._

"_What and I go thirsty?" Sierra said._

"_Yeah you do!" I said and left. I ran down the stairs and entered the kitchen. When I opened the cabinet that holds the glasses, I heard someone walk in._

"_Hey there" Fang murmured._

"_Hey" I said, opening the fridge grabbing the Fanta, which is Julia's favorite soda. First I went to turn on the tap and got some water then I went to pour Julia's soda. Halfway my hand slipped and the glass shattered into pieces. I felt a surge of pain through my hand. All the soda was spilled onto the counter and a shard of glass was sticking out of my palm_

"_Oh, shit! I am so sorry!" I said opening the drawer with the tweezers in it._

"_Here let me help you with that" Fang's deep voice said behind me. He took out the tweezers and a band aid, and held my hand firm in his. I felt sparks tingling up and down my arm. "This is going to hurt for just a second…maybe two." He then steadied the tweezers in his hand and got hold of the shard of glass. I watched carefully as he pulled, very hard. I didn't feel anything, but Fang looked concerned, like he actually hurt me. I grabbed the band aid from him and put it on._

_He grabbed two dishtowels, giving one to me, and we started to clean up the soda. I was zoning out, thinking about when I went upstairs and confessed that Julia and Sierra would laugh at me when me and Fang's hands met. I looked up and I was about to say sorry, but saw that he was staring at me. I stared into his onyx eyes, his gaze captivating me. I couldn't control my actions but it felt like he was compelling me to lean in. We were both leaning in, and my nose could almost touch his nose when I heard someone come downstairs. I quickly pulled away and went back to cleaning up the soda, careful to avoid Fang's awaiting gaze._

"_Hey Max, Fang, I just came down to get a drink since _someone_ wouldn't get me one!" Sierra said accusingly, not noticing my cut. I chuckled and finished up cleaning up the soda._

"_Umm, thanks Fang, for helping me," I mumbled toward his way._

"_Yeah, yeah. No problem," he mumbled back. There was a slight awkward silence that fell between all of us._

"_Well…isn't this a bit awkward…I'm going to go back upstairs now," Sierra said slowly, grabbing a can of soda and ran off to her room. I drabbed the Fanta and got out a new glass. Wow, déjà vu much? I felt Fang staring at me so intensely; it was almost burning a hole in the back of my head. _

"_Yes Fang?"I asked, trying very hard not to look at him._

"_Huh? Oh, uh, nothing…"_

"_Ummm, okay…?" I was about to leave with my water and Julia's soda, but Fang grabbed my arm. I looked up into his eyes and raised one eyebrow._

"_No wait, there is something I wanted to say…So, I was sort of wondering…no wait never mind." Fang stuttered. _

"_No, what is it?"_

"_Uhh, I was just wondering if you'd like to…" He mumbled the rest into his hand._

"_What was that?"_

"_Would you want to, ah, go somewhere with me?" he said, hope gleaming in his eyes._

"_Like a date?" I asked._

"_Um yeah" he said rubbing his neck._

"_Sure, I'd like that" I said, wait, should I? It might ruin my relationship with Sierra or even Fang._

"_Great!" Fang said._

***End Flashback***

Those were the good days, I really miss the days when we first got together.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was a long flashback, but what ever!<strong>

**Like it?  
>Hate it?<br>Any suggestions?  
>Shall we continue (: ? (I'm probably gonna stop that next chapter 'cause it's kinda annoying me..)<strong>

**REVIEW PLEASE (: **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, so it's been a while. I've been busy, distracted, had writers block, and injured multiple times. See, the thing is I have an idea for the middle. All I have to do is get through the beginning. Also, me and Sierra decided to write seperate stories but with the same concept. We've been away from each other for quite some time...I'm probably going to have to change that. Anyways, so yeaahh...here's chapter 3...And I forgot to send this to Sierra156...Again...I wanted to post this right away for you people. I might not want a Bet a reader though...hmmmm. yeah, that's right, feeling pretty confident..**

**disclaimer? sure why not. I do not own Maximum Ride. If I did then Fang would not own a shirt ;) **

* * *

><p><strong>Max's POV<strong>

"C'mon Max! Just open the door!" Ella yelled from outside my room. Ella, my cousin, and Nudge, her best friend, have been trying to get in my room for the past twenty minutes. They've tried talking their way in, picking the lock, and breaking down the door, which amused me greatly. I lock myself in my room an hour ago, the only time I came out of that room was when I got a bit hungry and took an apple, but that was it.

"Leave me alone, NOW!" I yelled back, knowing they would never leave until they got what they wanted.

"We will, once you tell us what's going on!" I rolled my eyes and stood from my bed. I went over to my iHome, turning the volume to full blast. I heard a yell but didn't understand what was being said. I jumped back on my bed and stuffed my face into my pillow. I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone at the moment. _What did I do to get Fang to break up with me? Did he meet someone else? How does he think we can friends? Will he-_I was pulled out of my mental questioning by 3 hard pokes. My head snapped up and I glared at my. Ella and Nudge were standing there, smirking.

"I can't believe Ella hadn't thought of that key before! It would have saved us so so so so so much time! I mean like really, who locks themselves in their room? Because, like really…" I blocked Nudge's rant, like usual. Nudge is always talking; she could take a conversation about homework into a conversation about her cousin Martha having a seizure. I know, kinda weird. We would usually always have to shut her up by yelling at her, slapping a hand over her mouth or nudge her…a lot. That's where she got her nickname. I know right, real original. She moved here about 4 years ago, from Seattle. She said Arizona is completely different. For starters, it rains _a lot_ in Seattle, unlike here, where it's blazing hot all the time. Even in the winter, it's like at least 60 degrees. That is very good, considering its like 30 degrees, or lower in almost every other state.

I decided to tune back into what Nudge was saying. "But then we discovered it was a goat…" I gave her a strange look and glanced at Ella. She just rolled her eyes and checked out her nails. "But then, when we had to leave, we put him I to-" Ella put her hand to Nudge's mouth.

"Okay, so as much as I'd love to hear this story about your cousins, we need to figure out what's-EWWW!" Ella yelped, whipping her hand on her jeans, "She licked my freaking hand!" I tried not to laughing, covering it with a cough.

"But really Max, what's wrong? Did you get sick again? 'Cause you aren't very…oh what's the word…unlikable. Yeah, that's the nicest way to say it." I raised my eyebrow at Nudge, daring her to go on. "I mean like, you are so bossy! Remember the last time you were sick. You made me and Iggy go all the way to the nearest Rite-Aid just-"

"Nudge!" Ella yelled.

"Sorry…" She mumbled. I rolled my eyes.

"Really, what happened?"

"Fang and I broke up," I murmured, but it came out all jumbled up.

"What was that?" Nudge asked.

"Fang and I broke up," I said a little louder.

"I can't hear you, Max," Ella said, a little annoyed.

"ME AND FANG BROKE UP, OKAY?" I yelled, glaring at the two 10th graders. Both their eyes popped out of their sockets. Not literally, of course.

"What! But you both were great together! I mean, you were like the It couple, everyone looked up to you guys. You two acted so perfect. You were going to date through high school and college then marry and have 3 kids! You were going to name one after me, one after Ella and then whatever you wanted to name the last one." Nudge practically screeched. Okay, so first of all, we were not the It couple. Just because Fang was a little popular doesn't make us the It couple. And second, why does Nudge already have my love life planned out…?

"Wait, but what if she has 2 boys and 1 girl?" Ella asked worriedly.

"Oh dang. Well then she's going to have to try for another girl after that."

"But what if she can't? What if God blesses her with only one girl child?" Ella exclaimed.

"GUYS! You're seriously about the gender of my children at this moment?" _Unbelievable…_I thought.

"She's right. We should be comforting her. She just got out of probably the best relationship in her life. I mean seriously, Fang is the perfect boyfriend! He's got the looks, the personality, the…" Nudge trailed off as she saw my murderous glare.

"I don't need comforting. I'm all right, honestly," Not one of us believed that lie. But seriously, I'm not going to cry over some boy, even if that boy was one of my best friends, since 5th grade, even of that boy would always stick by her side, no matter what. Even if that that boy understood her like no one else could. Even if…No snap out of it, Max!

"Yeah, right," Ella said, rolling her eyes.

**Fang's POV**

"Dude, not again," Iggy whined, "and with Max, of all people."

"I know, but what could I do? I was falling for her," I said throwing a baseball to my ceiling.

"Hmmm, maybe get over your fear of falling in love. That could help just a little," he replied while rolling his eyes. I sighed, why do I even bother with Iggy? He probably said that whenever I broke up with a girl. You see, Iggy has my best friend since birth. His mom was my mom's friend, so our families are very close. We've been through everything together. From our first loose tooth to our first kiss. He's also dating one of Max's best friends, Julia, so that's going to be awkward for me tomorrow at school.

"Ummm, I told her we could still be friends. That would calm some things down, right?" I asked, knowing the answer. Couldn't help but ask anyways. Iggy looked at me as if I was the most stupid person on the planet. Well at the moment, I was. "Right, right."

"How many girls have you said that to?" Iggy asked, expectantly.

"…Six," I spoke quietly.

"And how many times have you been slapped?"

"…Eight."

"Yeah, so ob- wait, eight? I thought it was seven."

"Nope, remember Kelsey? Well, she was not pleased with my reaction to her first slap," I said, remembering the day I broke up with her.

"And you also know that saying 'we can still be friends' will just make it awkward when you actually try," he said, referring to Tina.

"Yeah…" I said, trailing off. But the thing is I really liked Max, more than the other girls, more than I expected. Sure, we've been friends since the 5th grade, but all those years I've always thought of her as a sister. Well, those feelings were stronger, and I figured that out when was dating Jake. And damn was I jealous! Of course I didn't show it, though. But I wasn't good enough 'cause Iggy and Ella noticed my new emotion. Yeah, not that often do I show emotion, so they noticed pretty quickly.

"And Max will be even more awkward if you try, 'cause you guys were even closer than the others."

"I know, Iggy," I replied, a little annoyed.

"But, everything will be different, Fang. You kind of already ruined your friendship with Max when you started dating."

"Thank you Iggy, for reminding me," I said, even more annoyed.

"No, but the thing is-"

"IGGY! I get it! I can never be friends with Max again!' I bellowed, glaring at Iggy daring him to say anymore.

"Just trying to make it clear…" He muttered.

"Oh, I think you made it very clear," I said, rolling my eyes. But I wanted to be with Max, more than anything. She was special, very special. I didn't want her out of my life at all, in fact, just the opposite. But I couldn't fall in love again. Not after Maya.

* * *

><p><strong>And there it is!<strong>

**First, I have been really into Nine Lives of Chloe King. If you are fan, then you are my new favorite person (: and if you think Alek is the best in the whole wide world and he belongs with Chloe and Brians a weirdo creep and should be kicked off the show, than I will marry you. Although it'd be weird if you were a girl...**

**Second, usually I get distracted from writing so I made a promise that I'd update _at least_ once a week.**

**Reviews...? Pease...(:**


	4. Chapter 4

**I felt kinda bad for waiting like 2 weeks for posting one chapter that's not that long, so I wrote another chapter for y'all! YEEEEEE! So here it is chapter 4. That disclaimer was a once in a life time kind of thing by the way. (: Oh, and if I didn't mention this before, Iggy ain't blind.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fang's POV<strong>

School, the place that resembles the most to hell, or at least to me and my friends.

"Dude, put your shirt back on," I yelled at Iggy.

"I'm excited!" Iggy screamed in joy.

"It's scaring the children." So, there is a great explanation for this. Apparently, we are going on a field trip next week to Camp Deerwood **(This is a real place. I have no idea where it is though. I just googled ****camp d**** and that popped up.).** Camp Deerwood is the most awesome camp in the state. How this is school related, I have no clue. But it's going to be wicked fun so it doesn't matter.

We were me and Iggy, casually walking into the school and then _BAM!_ Jesse Anderson came up to us and told us about the trip. We got very excited when we found out, but Iggy got the most excited. He took off his shirt and galloped around the hallway. I have no idea what half the girls in the grade are thinking, having a crush on this kid next to me. I'll give you a hint as to why he is very excited. What he's excited about, I'm dreading. Any clue? No? Well, joining the 12th graders (us, if you didn't catch that) will be the 11th graders (Max and her friends). Oh to fucking joy. What an exciting time we'll have. I mean, who invites _only_ the 11th graders with us? Why not the whole freakin' school? Why can't it be just us 12th graders enjoying our last year of high school, anyways?

"Hey, Iggy," Ella and Nudge said together as they came towards us.

"Hello ladies. Where's Julia?" Of course he would ask that. Insert eye roll, from all three of us.

"I think she's with Sierra and…Max," Ella said, glancing at me when she said Max's name. There was a pause, probably from the three waiting for my reaction. But honestly, I don't really know how to react. To other ex-girlfriends, I would just brush it off with an eye roll, so why can't I do that with Max? Well, as I said before, she is special, not like the other girls. How I reacted? I all of a sudden got _very_ interested in what the bulletin board had to say. Ooh, would you look at that, the cafeteria has tater tots today!

"Oh, okay. Well if you see her, will you tell her that I said hi?"

"Yeah, sure," they both replied at the same time

"Well, me and Fang have to get going to our lockers now. Come along Fangy-poo." Iggy cooed. I just glared at him and stated walking.

"Bye, Iggy!" The two said together…again. What were they? Fraternal twins?

"Do they always speak together?" I asked.

"To me, I guess," Iggy shrugged. We made our way towards out lockers, with Iggy's 5 lockers to my right.

"Kinda annoying, right?" I asked as I put in my combination, and no you can't know what it is. Yeah, sucks for you.

"You get used to it after a while." We were silent after that, to concentrated on what books and binders to bring to our first 3 classes.

**Max's POV**

First day to school after the break up. This will be very interesting.

"Max!" Sierra screamed, with Julia behind her, as I got out of my car.

"Sierra!" I mimicked.

"How was yesterday night?" Julia asked, winking.

"Ummm, you guys don't know…?" I asked. I really don't want to explain it, I was hoping Sierra would know then told Julia.

"Know what? That he finally sad those 3 big word, huh?" Sierra said, grinning as big as the Cheshire cat.

"Fang didn't tell you?"

"What? No, he slept over Iggy's house. Even if he didn't, he would tell me," Sierra said, rolling her eyes.

"He said 3 words alright. But not _the _3 words. He wanted to break up. That was his 'big' news," I said, shrugging as if I didn't care. Yeah, as if.

"What! That a-jerk" Julia said, glancing at a nearby teacher.

"Hey, Julia that's Sierra's brother you're talking about!" I said, even though I completely agree.

"Yeah, that's _my_ brother. So I get the honor of calling him an ass," Sierra yelled, not caring that our math teacher was a couple yards away. She must have been deaf, 'cause she didn't even make a signal that she heard her.

"Yeah, I know. Can we please talk about something else?" I asked trying to get my mind off of Fang and his jerkiness.

"Uh, sure…" Sierra said, pondering on what to talk about.

"Well, what were you two coming over to tell me?" I asked, helping her out. Julia and Sierra shared a look before looking at me with hesitant eyes. "What…?"

"Well, its good news and bad news," Julia said.

"Okay?"

"Good news, we're going on a field trip to Camp Deerwood for a whole week!" Sierra exclaimed. I bet I looked like Christmas came early this year.

"Really! Oh my god, I love that place! I haven't been there since the eighth grade! What's the bad news?" I bet nothing could ruin this.

"…The 12th grade is coming with us." Except that.

"Oh."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapters 4, COMPLETE. I know, short.<strong>

**And just so you people know. This whole chapter, I had no idea what to write so I just wrote nonsense… Another thing, I learned that jerkiness was a word…**

**So, review, 'cause that gives me a confident boost and I love reading them 3 And the more reviews I read, the more I want to write, so reviewing benefits you, not me (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait! I've been busy and then I started a new story, but I will not disappoint you... hopefully… Okay, ONWARD WITH THE STORY!**

**Max's POV**

After we all got our books and binders, we set off for 1st period. JJ, my best friend since kindergarten, had science with me. Nothing out of the ordinary, just starting new lab. There was just one part that really annoyed me. I was just minding my own business, copying down tonight's assignment when Brigid, the grades slut, came and sat on my desk.

"So, I heard you and Fang broke up," she said as she crossed her legs, making her tiny skirt ride up. I rolled my eyes.

"What's it to you?" I asked, not really caring. She's been after Fang for about 3 years.

"Oh, I was wondering when Fang was going to dump your slutty ass," coming from the Queen of Sluts. Well, she's nothing compared to Lissa, grade twelve's slut.

"So he could date Queen Bitch? Yeah, I don't think so," I replied, pushing her off my desk. This was a usual argument, her insulting me or saying I'm not good for Fang (Yes, because Fang really likes girls like Brigid *note sarcasm*) then me saying witty comebacks. It gets quite annoying after some time. I'm wondering when she would ever stop.

After science, I hurried to gym, my favorite class…well not anymore. In this class, it's a mix of every grade. Sadly, that means Fang is in this class along with Iggy and some other twelfth grades. It would be very easy to avoid him, if Julia wasn't in the class and dating Iggy. This'll be…awkward.

"Hey, you ready for gym?" Julia came up from behind me, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the gym.

"What? Oh, yeah, let's go," I said, letting her take me away.

Once we got to the gym and in the girls locker room, I changed into navy blue shorts, a gray t-shirt and red Nike sneakers. Julia changed into black short shorts, a light blue t-shirt and her blue Nike sneakers. We ran out if the locker rooms, into the gym, and plopped down on the bleachers. As I looked around, I noticed that neither Fang nor Iggy was with the small group. But then again, half the class wasn't there yet. _Okay Max, just play it cool. Just, ignore him…for the whole class. You can do it, don't look at him, don't speak to him, just don't even acknowledge his presence,_ I pepped myself in my head, _you're a string girl, you can make through it._ As I tried to boost my confidence, Fang and Iggy came in, in their gym clothes that show off their bodies very well. Not that I noticed or anything. As they looked around Iggy's eyes landed on Julia and lightened up. He nudges Fang and stated walking towards us. Great… Once they got over to us, Iggy immediately sat next to Julia and slung his arm over her shoulder.

"Hey baby girl. How are you doing?" Iggy asked.

"I'm so excited! We actually get to do something besides learning," she said, referring to the field trip,"and the best part, we get to spend the whole week with each other!"

"I know, it'll be awesome," he replied, kissing the top of her head. I looked away, not wanting to see anything else. If Fang and I were still a couple, we would be like that. Guess that'll never happen again. I looked at Fang from the side of my eye, he was looking down at his shoes.

"Hey, Fang," Julia said, catching my attention," you owe me 20 bucks! I just remembered that. PAY UP!"

"WHAT? He actually did it?" Fang asked, he sounded upset. I wouldn't know 'cause I didn't want to look at him.

"What? You guys still betting? Everyone knows Julia will win no matter what," I said while smirking, but still not looking at Fang.

"Well, I dared Mason to go streaking around the _whole_ neighborhood two nights ago then Fang said that he wouldn't do it, but I knew he would so we made the bet. Mason didn't do it that night, he did it last night," Julia explained. Iggy looked at Fang like he was the stupidest guy on the world. Well, he is.

"Seriously dude? What did I tell you about betting against my girl? She always wins!" Iggy exclaimed. It was pretty cute when she said 'my girl'. Julia thought so too 'cause she went 'awww' then hugged Iggy's arm. I sighed, so many love birds.

"Okay class, I want everyone outside on the tracks. Give me 5 laps!" Our coach yelled at us.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bad," Iggy muttered as we exited the gym and out on the track. It's a good thing I was a good runner or else this would've been hell.

After the third lap I broke into a small sweat. I was in front of the group with Fang and Iggy not too far behind. Julia was a bit slower so she was farther behind, somewhere in the middle. When I finished my fifth lap I was tired as hell. Not as tired as Julia looked but still tired.

"I…hate…running!" Julia exclaimed between breathes. I rolled my eyes.

"Fat ass," I said with a chuckle. She glared at me and smacked the back of my head.

"Shut up!"

After gym were math and Spanish, and then lunch. Oh how I wish for lunch to be here soon, I was starving. Though, another thing I'm dreading because the whole school has lunch at the same time (I know, how stupid!) and you know what that means. Fang.

**And there it ends! Did you like it…? (: Hope you did. Actually there's no point of this chapter… I just felt like showing what school was like… I guess…? And its short… but next chapter will be lunch then the first day of Camp Deerwood (yes I know, I skipped a week of good awkward moments of Fax but whatever; I don't feel like writing it. Maybe later on as like a story filled with one-shots… haha probably not…)**

**I also have another story. It's a Vampire Diaries/Twilight crossover. And it's actually good. So if anyone reading this likes the Jacob/Elena couple, read my story (:**


End file.
